Kątem oka
by Esien
Summary: Początki pobytu Natsume w domu Fujiwarów. O czym mogła wtedy myśleć Touko? Może właśnie o tym.


**Kątem ****oka**

Touko obserwuje jak Takashi Natsume wysiada z samochodu i niepewnie rozgląda się po okolicy. Jest bardzo blady, może z powodu pobytu w szpitalu, a może ze zdenerwowania. Touko widząc go promienieje, chociaż jeszcze chwilę temu denerwowała się jak dziecko przed ważnym występem. W końcu nie często spełniają się marzenia, a jej ma się spełnić właśnie dzisiaj.

– D-dziękuję, że zechcieliście mnie przyjąć – mówi Takashi, przekraczając próg. – Naprawdę nie chciałem sprawiać problemów.

– To żaden problem – zapewnia Shigeru. – Popatrz tylko – zatacza ręką łuk – taki duży dom na dwie starsze osoby. Jestem pewien, że będzie nam się razem wspaniale mieszkało.

– Dziękuję. – Chłopiec uśmiecha się słabo i jakoś tak bez przekonania. Trudno powiedzieć ile razy już słyszał to zapewnienie. Może nawet sam tego nie wie?

– Chodź – mówi Touko i nie może się powstrzymać przed wyciągnięciem do chłopca ręki. – Na pewno chcesz zobaczyć swój pokój.

– Dziękuję – powtarza Natsume.

Resztki napięcia ulatują z niej, gdy tak radośnie ciągnie podopiecznego na górę, myśląc, jak wspaniałe będzie ich wspólne życie. Nie potrafi przestać się uśmiechać, zresztą nie chce, skoro okazja jest niepowtarzalna. Może nie w sposób, jaki sobie wymarzyli i o jakieś dwadzieścia lat za późno, ale w końcu w ich domu pojawia się dziecko.

xxx

Strącona przez Takashiego miseczka rozbija się na drobne kawałki, które zakłopotany chłopiec próbuje szybko pozbierać.

– Zaczekaj, skaleczysz się! – krzyczy Touko, chwytając go za rękę. – Pozmiatam je.

– Przepraszam. Odkupię.

Touko wzdycha.

– Niczego nie musisz odkupywać. Naczynia mają to do siebie, że się czasami tłuką.

– To może pozmywam resztę?

Touko ściska mocniej rękę chłopaka, chcąc mu wytłumaczyć, że nie musi im udowadniać, jaki jest użyteczny. Pragnęli mieć syna, nie pracownika. Zauważa jednak, że ręka chłopca jest ciepła, a nawet gorąca. Gdy mu się uważniej przygląda, widzi zaszklone oczy i niezdrowe rumieńce na policzkach.

– Takashi, masz gorączkę. – Bardziej stwierdza, niż pyta.

Chłopiec odwraca wzrok.

– To nic – mówi cicho.

– Nic? _Nic?! _– Denerwuje się kobieta.

– Zażyłem już lekarstwo.

Touko, nie zważając na protesty, ciągnie chłopaka do pokoju i niemal zmusza go, by się położył.

– Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć – oznajmia, gdy Takashi jest już odpowiednio opatulony kołdrą i zaopatrzony w dużą ilość ciepłej herbaty. – I powinieneś leżeć, a nie zmywać i sprzątać!

– Przepraszam, nie chciałem…

– No tak – mówi Touko, nawet nie słuchając ostatniej części wypowiedzi. – Skąd wziąłeś lekarstwa? – pyta, chociaż już wie, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

– Kupiłem.

– Za własne pieniądze?

– Tak – szepcze chłopiec ledwo słyszalnie i przymyka oczy.

Wydaje się, że wszelkie poważne rozmowy trzeba odłożyć na później, więc Touko po prostu klęka przy materacu i zaczyna czuwanie. Przypominają jej się słowa poprzednich opiekunów Takashiego oraz to, co zasłyszała na nielicznych spotkaniach w szerszym gronie.

_Przekazywany z rodziny do rodziny…_

_Po kilka tygodni w jednej szkole…_

_Bez przyjaciół…_

Obraz dotychczasowego życia chłopca, jaki wyłania się z tych skrawków, sprawia, że jej oczy zachodzą łzami. Nie wie tylko, czy dlatego, że tak bardzo jest jej żal Takashiego, czy może – gdyż chłopiec najwyraźniej uznaje ją i jej męża za ludzi tego samego pokroju, co jego nieodpowiedzialni krewni.

– Takashi, jesteśmy tu dla ciebie – szepcze. Gdy spogląda na twarz nastolatka, dostrzega, że ten zasnął. Przykłada jeszcze raz dłoń do jego rozpalonego czoła, po czym lekko mierzwi mu włosy.

Gdy się odwraca, zauważa, że Shigeru stoi w drzwiach.

– Daj mu czas – mówi mąż, a ona tylko kiwa głową. W duchu postanawia jednak patrzeć na chłopca o wiele uważniej, by sytuacje takie jak dzisiejsza już się nie powtarzały. Od tego dnia głównie obserwuje, a wyniki obserwacji notuje w pamięci jak w zeszycie.

xxx

_Takashi mało mówi. _

Touko zastanawia się czasami, ile by zostało, gdyby odjąć z jego wypowiedzi wszelkie formy grzecznościowe. W niektóre dni prawdopodobnie nic. Zresztą nawet, gdy chłopiec odpowiada, przeważnie nie przekazuje informacji. Niemalże nigdy nie rozpoczyna rozmowy, rzadko o coś pyta, a jeszcze rzadziej – prosi. „To nic" stanowi chyba jego najczęstszą odpowiedź.

O tym, że matki mają przyszykować dla swych pociech jedzenie na piknik, Touko usłyszała od sąsiadki. Tylko dzięki jednemu z nauczycieli zorientowała się, że klasa Takashiego ma zaplanowaną wycieczkę do gorących źródeł. Woli nie myśleć, o ilu rzeczach nigdy się nie dowiedziała.

– Jak było w szkole? – zagaduje podczas obiadu.

– Dobrze.

– A co robiłeś później? Ja, gdy byłam młoda, uwielbiałam okoliczne lasy. Odwiedzałam świątynie, sklepiki przy drodze, te z ozdobami i jedzeniem, no i oczywiście zalew.

– Tak, widziałem zalew – odpowiada chłopiec. – Jest ogromny.

Touko już otwiera usta, by pociągnąć „konwersację", kierowana nadzieją, że może tym razem spełni się jej marzenie o długich rodzinnych rozmowach przy stole.

– Dziękuję za posiłek. – Słowa Takashiego uprzedzają jej zamiary. Chłopak wstaje i odnosi naczynia. Chwilę później Touko pozostaje w kuchni sama.

x

_Takashi nazywa kota „nauczycielem"._

Nyanko wygląda jak ruchoma wersja Kota Szczęścia i jest niezbitym dowodem na to, że niektóre rzeczy powinny pozostać nieożywione. Gruby, niekształtny i dziwnie ubarwiony, zazwyczaj toczy się po domu, pożerając ogromne ilości jedzenia, w tym wszystkie ryby. Nawet te z lodówki. Jest jedynym znanym jej przedstawicielem tego gatunku, który jada arbuzy.

Touko uwielbia tego kota, gdyż właśnie za jego przyczyną ten jeden jedyny raz Takashi o coś ich poprosił.

x

_Takashi mówi do siebie. _

Touko patrzy z oddali, jak chłopak gestykuluje z ożywieniem, zwracając się w lewą stronę zupełnie, jakby ktoś tam stał i odpowiadał. Niekiedy kiwa głową i uśmiecha się, co tylko dodaje całej sytuacji niezwykłości. Kot, jak zwykle uczepiony jego ramienia, obserwuje całą sytuację z czymś, co chyba można nazwać zainteresowaniem.

To nie pierwszy raz, gdy kobieta, wracając ze sklepu lub spaceru, dostrzega Takashiego w takiej sytuacji. Niekiedy czuje jedynie bolesny skurcz, bo przytłacza ją wrażenie, że gdyby obok szli roześmiani przyjaciele chłopaka, wszystko byłoby w porządku. Czasami czuje żal, że nie rozumie, co tak naprawdę dzieje się z tym dzieckiem, a jeszcze innym razem – strach, bo nie wie, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Jej Takashi Natsume jest miłym, nieśmiałym chłopcem, który za długo był samotny i ma problemy z nawiązywaniem kontaktów międzyludzkich. Ten widok przypomina jej jednak o Natsume z wypowiedzi poprzednich opiekunów, obcym i niepokojącym, który _straszył dzieci wymyślonymi opowieściami, zmyślał, by zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę, niszczył domowe wyposażenie, uciekał z domu, bywał agresywny._

x_  
_

_Takashi źle sypia. _

Niemal za każdym razem, gdy Touko się budzi, słyszy w jego pokoju ruch. Niekiedy są to głosy, gdy chłopak mówi do siebie lub do kota, innym razem – skrzypienie podłogi albo stłumione uderzenia drzwiczek mebli.

Touko wie, że chłopak niekiedy zasypia na lekcjach. To jedyne, o co nauczyciele mają do niego pretensje. Pytają, czy miewa koszmary a ona odpowiada, że tak. Prawdopodobnie miewa koszary, skoro niekiedy w nocy krzyczy.

Krzyk jest zawsze stłumiony, zapewne, ponieważ Takashi _nie chce przeszkadzać. _Dzisiaj również kobieta słyszy coś, co może być okrzykiem paniki stłumionym przez wtulenie głowy w poduszkę. Chwilę później jakiś przedmiot uderza w podłogę.

Touko zrywa się i wybiega na górę. Przejście przez długi korytarz i wyjście na piętro zajmuje absurdalnie dużo czasu. Gdy wybierali pokój dla Takshiego, starali się zostawić mu dużo przestrzeni, by także w tym dosłownym sensie czuł się swobodnie. Teraz wydaje się to nienajlepszym pomysłem.

– Takashi? Wszystko w porządku? – pyta, odsuwając ostrożnie drzwi. Chłopiec siedzi obok materaca i wpatruje się w okno z tym przerażeniem, które czasami widać w jego oczach również za dnia. Obok biurka leżą rozsypane książki, a wystraszony kot uważnie lustruje okolicę.

Touko również się rozgląda, ale nie dostrzega niczego niezwykłego.

– Miałeś zły sen? – Próbuje jeszcze raz.

– Och, Touko, przepraszam, że cię obudziłem – mówi chłopiec, zauważywszy ją wreszcie. – Ja… tak, chyba miałem zły sen.

– Więc spróbuj się położyć, zasłonię ci okna. – Touko uśmiecha się i zaciąga niebieskie kotary, zanim Natsume zdąży zaprotestować.

Przez moment kobieta ma wrażenie, że coś zimnego ociera się o nią, jednak wrażenie szybko znika. Pozostaje gęsia skórka, ale to pewnie z powodu nocnego chłodu. Takashi, choć wciąż blady, nakrywa się kołdrą i życzy jej dobrej nocy.

Wszystko wydaje się być w porządku.

x

_Takashi niekiedy blednie, jakby co najmniej zobaczył ducha. _

Porządkują ogród i rozmawiają, kiedy nagle chłopak zamiera i rozszerzonymi oczyma wpatruje się w jakiś punkt, położony powyżej jej głowy.

Touko już kilka razy to przeżyła i wyjątkowo nie lubi takich sytuacji. Nie dość, że ich nie rozumie, to jeszcze Takashi wydaje się wtedy bardzo zmartwiony. Zazwyczaj, gdy Touko próbuje się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje, martwi go tym jeszcze bardziej. Trudno jednak jest się powstrzymać, więc znów zadaje pytanie:

– Co się stało?

Takashi kręci pospiesznie głowa.

– N-nic, nic takiego. Zamyśliłem się, przepraszam. Dokończę wieczorem, dobrze? Zapomniałem, że mam oddać Kitamoto płytę. Koniecznie.

Touko obserwuje, jak chłopiec wybiega, oczywiście bez płyty, i nawet się specjalnie nie dziwi. Takashi często wypada z domu, jakby gonił go jakiś potwór. Kot przeważnie idzie za nim. Touko raz czy dwa nawet zamierzała zrobić to samo, jednak powstrzymywało ją sumienie, mówiące głosem jej męża. Tak, tak, sama dobrze wie, że trzeba dać chłopcu swobodę, bo kontrolowanie i zmuszanie do mówienia może go tylko do nich zniechęcić.

x

_Czasami Takashi wraca ze szkoły pobrudzony lub poraniony. _

– Co ci się stało? – pyta Touko, widząc zaczerwienienie na nadgarstku chłopca. Ten pospiesznie ukrywa rękę w kieszeni.

– To nic. Zahaczyłem o gałąź – tłumaczy niezbyt przekonująco.

– Trzeba to przemyć. – Touko udaje, że wierzy w wyjaśnienia i sięga po apteczkę. – I zakleić plastrem, żebyś tego ponownie nie zabru... – urywa, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że mówi do siebie. – Nie zabrudził – kończy, kręcąc głową i odkładając niepotrzebną apteczkę.

x

_Takashi udaje, że nie istnieje. _

Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które dostrzega Touko podczas swoich obserwacji, ta boli najbardziej. W ciągu dnia to, że mieszka z nimi nastolatek można dostrzec tylko podczas posiłków, a i to nie zawsze. Gdy przychodzi czas wolny, pozwalający wieczorem porozmawiać o pracy czy szkole lub po prostu pobyć razem, chłopiec wychodzi.

– To nie tak, że on nas nie lubi – mówi niespodziewanie Shigeru, dostrzegając jej zawiedzioną minę. – Prawdopodobnie jest wręcz odwrotnie.

– Nie chce nam przeszkadzać? – prycha Touko, która zdążyła już szczerze znienawidzić ten zwrot. – Może powinniśmy z nim porozmawiać?

Mąż kręci głową.

– Nic na siłę. Poczekajmy, aż sam zechce się przed nami otworzyć.

– A zechce? – Touko nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać przed wypowiedzeniem pytania, które męczy ją coraz częściej. – Co, jeśli nigdy nie zrozumie, że potrzebujemy jego towarzystwa? Że nam nie przeszkadza, a wręcz przeciwnie?

Shigeru nie odpowiada. Przez chwilę w kuchni panuje cisza, aż wreszcie mąż wstaje od stołu i otwiera po kolei kuchenne szafki.

– Te dwie miseczki kupiliśmy podczas wycieczki do Kioto – wskazuje na niewielkie, ceramiczne cudeńka, w których niegdyś Touko się niemal zakochała. – Tak samo jak te filiżanki. O, a tamte są prezentem od babci. Twoja jest w kwiaty, moja w liście.

– Tak. – Przypomina sobie Touko, wdzięczna mężowi, że chce skierować jej myśli na jakiś weselszy temat. – Dostaliśmy je w dziesiątą rocznicę ślubu.

Shigeru uśmiecha się, odkładając naczynia.

– Pamiętasz garncarnię w pobliżu gorących źródeł Kariba? – pyta cicho.

– Tak. Mieli piękne filiżanki.

– Może złożymy zamówienie? – proponuje Shigeru. – Myślę, że gdy Takashi pojedzie na wycieczkę, mógłby je dla nas odebrać.

– Zamówienie? Na filiżanki?

– Tak. Na początek _trzy_ filiżanki. Chyba już czas powiększyć zastawę.

Touko uśmiechać się, chociaż oczy ma wilgotne. Czuje jak wraca jej chęć do życia.

– Racja – odpowiada. – Jutro pójdę na targ i kupię trzy jednakowe miseczki na ryż.

xxx

Touko rozkłada talerze, nucąc cicho nostalgiczną kołysankę. Nauczyła się jej od mamy i przez lata wierzyła, że będzie ją śpiewać własnym dzieciom. Niestety, wśród tych wszelkich mebli, które ona i Shigeru kiedykolwiek zakupili do domu, zabrakło kołyski.

Drzwi otwierają się cicho i wchodzi Takashi.

– Witaj w domu – mówi, a jej uwadze nie umyka zadrapanie na ramieniu chłopaka. Jakby dostrzegając jej wzrok, Takashi zasłania się torbą i przechodzi szybko, mrucząc powitanie.

– Takashi! – woła za nim.

– Tak? – Chłopiec spina się lekko. Touko postanawia nie naciskać, choć wypadki podopiecznego niezmiernie ją niepokoją. Wie od nauczycieli i innych matek, że w szkole nie dzieje się nic niepokojącego. Paradoksalnie martwi ją to jeszcze bardziej, gdyż ma przeczucie, że wyjaśnieniem tych zadrapań nie jest _byle_ bójka z kolegami.

– Znów zapomniałeś o zabraniu jedzenia do szkoły – mówi, ignorując cisnące się jej na usta pytania.

– Och, przepraszam.

– Mnie nie przepraszaj, to sobie szkodzisz. Jesteś w wieku, w którym powinieneś dużo jeść.

– Kupiłem bułkę w sklepiku.

– Jedną bułkę? – jęczy Touko. – W ogóle o siebie nie dbasz.

– Nie byłem głodny – zapewnia chłopiec i znika w swoim pokoju.

Kobieta odprowadza go wzrokiem, wracając do układania kwiatów w wazonach. Późną wiosną jest już z czego wybierać, więc bukiety naprawdę przyciągają wzrok.

O sytuacji Tahashiego dowiedzieli się, gdy na polach zalegał jeszcze śnieg. Zanim podjęli decyzję o przyjęciu go pod swój dach, zastanawiali się długo. Nie była to decyzja pochopna, jak kupienie szczeniaczka, bo zawsze się chciało takiego mieć i oddanie go miesiąc później, bo tak jakoś niezgrabnie rośnie_._ Przemyśleli wszystkie za i przeciw, by nie zaszkodzić pochopną chęcią pomocy. Dzięki temu byli pewni, że z raz podjętego zadania nie zrezygnują tylko dlatego, że coś nie idzie po ich myśli. Dobrze by było, gdyby Takashi również to zrozumiał.

Zmierzając z naręczem kwiatów na drugie piętro Touko z daleka widzi resztki po wazonie. Na korytarz dolatują słowa Takashiego.

– …Rozbiłeś wazon. Jesteś leniwy i niezdarny, tylko jesz i śpisz. Nie wiem w ogóle po co cię tu trzymam. Strażnik też z ciebie żaden. Teraz muszę przepraszać Touko za wazon, a ty co… No jasne, idź spać, głupi kocie… Tak _głupi. _Po co w ogóle tam wchodziłeś? Myszy zazwyczaj nie spacerują po suficie!

Touko myśli, że powinna się upewnić, by Shigeru zamówił filiżanki. To bardzo ważne, muszą przecież mieć w czym pić herbatę podczas długich rodzinnych rozmów przy stole.

Na razie zmiata resztki wazonu, a do listy zaobserwowanych rzeczy dodaje kolejną.

_Takashi w ciągu kilku minut powiedział do kota więcej słów, niż do niej przez cały tydzień. _


End file.
